Theresa Toad
Theresa Toad is a fan character created May 31, 2013 by SnowFright. She is from the story 'Diamonds and Toads' and is the cousin of Darla Diamond. Character About Theresa is the daughter of the 'wicked sister' in the fairy tale Diamonds and Toads. As such she knows one day she'll be unable to speak without vipers and toads falling from her mouth, and that eventually she'll be chased off to live alone in the woods. Because of this she isn't exactly the peppiest girl on campus. She avoids most people and speaks as little as possible, assuming this will make it easier for her in the future when she won't be able to speak at all. Although Theresa truly loves and cares about her cousin, Darla Diamond, she finds herself resenting her, even though she knows Darla didn't choose her role in their story any more than she did. Theresa also has a permanent grudge against Faebian Fair, the son of the Fairy that cursed her mother, she considers him her sworn enemy. Appearance Theresa has rich brunette hair streaked with dark green, she has a peachy complexion and bright emerald eyes. She wears a green dress with a heart-shaped neckline and full ruffled skirt in three tiers. It has black patterning on the bodice and snake like designs on the net skirts. She wears a high-neck, sleeveless green net top underneath and dark brown tights. Her platform shoes have green snake-shaped straps that coil up her legs and purple gems. Her accessories consist of a pair of green stud earrings, a green toad shaped hair clip and a necklace made of emeralds from her mother that matches her cousin Darla's red one. Fairy tale – Diamonds and Toads How the Story Goes Theresa is from the story Diamonds and Toads How Theresa fits in Theresa's mother, Vipentina, travelled through the woods alone for a long time after her story ended, eventually she came across a small village where no one cared about her story and fell in love with the local baker. Her good sister, Topaz, eventually found her and occasionally made visits from the palace to see her sister. The two became friends in their later years. Theresa grew up their in relative peace with her family, due to her mother's 'condition' she learned how to sign at the same time she learnt to speak and most conversations in the Toad household are silent. Growing up Theresa didn't have much knowledge about her destiny until one day, whilst her cousin was visiting, Darla let slip about their future. The realization of what was to come nearly crushed Theresa and from that day forward she tried to stop speaking entirely - thinking it would make it easier when her cursed future began. She also harbors dark feelings towards the fairy that cursed her mother, thinking a teenage girl's selfishness is hardly reason for a life ruining curse. Relationships Family She has a good relationship with her mother (Vipentina Toad) and father (Ben Bakerson), even though both wish she'd come out of her shell and enjoy school a little more. Theresa struggles to be around her royal aunt Topaz Diamond & cousin Darla Diamond as she resents them for getting the 'good' part of the story. Her life is as far away from their royal existence as can be. Friends *under construction* Pet *under construction* Romance Theresa is convinced there's no handsome princes in her future so tries to avoid crushes. Besides she's too busy despising Faebian to think too long about any other guy. Enemies Faebian Fair, the son of the Fairy who cursed her mother. He's arrogant, insufferable and always thinks he knows best about everything. She'll have no trouble telling him where to shove it when the time comes in their story. Artwork Theresa Toad - Card.png TheresaToad.png Darla and Theresa.png Ever after high theresa toad by snowfright-d67b530.png Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Theresa toad Category:Diamonds and Toads